Darth Vader vs Hitler/Rap Meanings
'Adolf Hitler:' I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the Third Reich! (The Third Reich was the proper name for the Nazi Regime, which Hitler commanded.) Little known fact: also dope on the mic! (Hitler was also very powerful on the mic, similar to his public speaking ability in giving speeches, and here he is talking about his raps.) You are Vader, with your little boots and cape, (Vader's costume includes a dark cape and boots.) And helmet to cover up that burnt-ass face! (The most iconic part of Vader's costume is his helmet, which covers up his face that was burnt when he battled Obi-Wan Kenobi. George Lucas also claims that his helmet is based from a Nazi helmet, as Nazis were the scariest thing Lucas could think of.) You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! (The Force is the name of the power in the Star Wars saga that allows people to move things from afar. Hitler is considered one of the most evil leaders in world history. He says he's more evil than Vader because he himself was a force of destruction.) Even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel. (Anakin Skywalker, Vader's character in the prequel trilogy, was considered to be insane and have horrible dialogue.) Cause look at you! You're not even a real person! (This may be referencing a line from Star Wars where Vader is called "more machine than man". It could also be saying how Darth Vader is a fictional villain, or that Hitler wanted to execute disabled people, a group of which Vader would fall in due to his artificial body.) I preferred you in Spaceballs, the Rick Moranis version! (Vader was parodied in the movie Spaceballs, along with the rest of the characters and movies. His character's name was Dark Helmet, who was played by Rick Moranis, who was actually Jewish, so Hitler says he likes this version of him better.) 'Darth Vader:' You can't rhyme against the dark side of the force. Why even bother? (Vader joined the Dark Side of the Force, which is used by the Sith. He is saying that Hitler's rapping style can't compare to Vader's, so he shouldn't even try.) So many dudes been with your mom, who even knows if I'm your father? (Reference to Vader's famous line, "No, I am your father." He is also calling Hitler's mom a whore (as well as saying he may have been with her), a heavy insult as Hitler usually looked up to his mother.) You're a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick. (Saying that Hitler's just angry and annoying. Napoleon Bonaparte, a French dictator who was similar to Hitler and also took over continental Europe (and he was also played by EpicLLOYD in ERB), was considered to be smaller than average size, so he says that Hitler has a small dick. It is also said Napoleon had only one testicle, and Hitler is rumored to have had a single one as well.) You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip. (Hitler was known for having a very thin mustache. Dirty Sanchez is a sexual act where one partner smears shit on the other's upper lip, so Vader says that it looks as if someone put shit on Hitler's lip.) You bitch, let me remind you who you're messing with. (Vader's telling Hitler what he's getting himself into.) Everything that you did, I'm the motherfucker who invented it. (Star Wars supposedly took place before Hitler's time (a long time ago in a galaxy far far away), inventing all the villainous acts that Hitler did.) I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the sorcerer's apprentice. (Vader was the "first" villain to be called The Dark Lord. Apprentices often study to be lords, like the Dark Lord referenced in the line.) My stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shit and cloned it. (Both Vader and Hitler had followers named Stormtroopers. Vader is saying his army make Hitler's look like cloned shit. Hitler's troops also wore brown suits, so they looked like shit when compared to Vader's white Stormtroopers.) 'Adolf Hitler:' You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. (Hitler thinks Vader is terrible at rapping, so his style "stinks".) You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower! (One of the Third Reich's most infamous instruments of death was the "gas shower" that was used to trick prisoners, most of which included Jews. Hitler's implying that Vader should step in the shower to wash his bad rapping style, but instead, Hitler will use the shower to gas him to death.) I'll turn all your friends against you. Just my speeches breed haters! (Hitler gave persuasive speeches that turned people against each other to ultimately align with him.) What's your lightsaber VS a clan of all your white neighbors? (A lightsaber is a weapon used by Star Wars characters. Vader's Stormtroopers' outfits are predominantly white. Hitler wanted a world of all white people, and Vader's suit was all black, and he was voiced by a man who was black. He says that not even his lightsaber will be able to defeat his army.) 'Darth Vader:' (Deep breath) Suck my robot balls. (Vader inhales from his respirator, as that is his way of breathing. Vader is considered to be more machine than man, so he has "robot balls", and he's telling Hitler to suck them.) Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off! (He tells Hitler to step back so Vader can freeze his balls off. It was rumored that Hitler only had one testicle.) A little Carbonite bath for your goose stepping ass. (Carbonite is Star Wars material that you can freeze a person in, such as he did to Han Solo, and they can still survive when they are thawed out. Hitler and the Nazis walked in a particular style called 'Goose Stepping', where the knees never bend and the legs are lifted up very high.) We'll call my homeboy in Israel. See who got the last laugh. (Vader is calling his friend stationed in Israel, a Stormtrooper. Israel is known for being the Holy Land for Jews and containing them during World War II, and it possibly references a famous Israelite Nazi hunter, so Vader is calling in reinforcements and referencing that just the existence of Israel signifies that Hitler failed.) Follow the series Next Battle: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 Last Battle: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Darth Vader Category:Adolf Hitler Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD